disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Show Yourself
Show Yourself (Vem Mostrar na versão brasileira) é uma canção no filme de 2019 da Disney, Frozen 2 cantada por Elsa, Rainha Iduna e grupo de vocalistas. A canção inclui elementos ouvidos dos acontecimentos de "All Is Found" e "Into the Unknown". Letra Versão original Elsa: Every inch of me is trembling But not from the cold Something is familiar Like a dream I can reach But not quite hold I can sense you there Like a friend I've always known I'm arriving, it feels like I am home I have always been a fortress Cold secrets deep inside You have secrets too But you don't have to hide Show yourself I'm dying to meet you Show yourself It's your turm Are you then one I've been looking for all of my life?! Show yourself! I'm ready to learn... Ah-ah-ah-ah Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: I've never felt so certain All my life I've been torn But I'm here for a reason Could it be the reason I was bron? I have always been so different Normal rules did not apply Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why!!? Show yourself I'm no longer trembling! Here I am I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for All of my life! Oh, show yourself Let me see who you are... Come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Oh, come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Vocalistas: Where the northwind meets the sea Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: There's a river Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Full of memory Rainha Iduna: Come my darling, homeward bound Elsa: I am found! Elsa, Rainha Iduna e Vocalistas: Show yourself! Step into your power Grow yourself Into something new Rainha Iduna: You me the one you've been waiting for Elsa: All of my life Vocalistas: All of my life Elsa: Oh, show yourself Vocalistas: You Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah! Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa e Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Versão brasileira Elsa: O meu corpo inteiro treme Mas não é o frio Eu sinto à beira de um sonho Que sempre me fugiu E parece que eu sempre estive aqui Todos acham que eu sou forte Só quis me proteger Quero aprender a ser igual você Vem mostrar Qual é a verdade Vem mostrar Deixa eu ver A vida inteira eu esperei para te conhecer Vem mostrar Eu quero entender Ah-ah-ah-ah Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Por toda a minha vida eu temei, eu sofri Quem sabe há um motivo que explique porque estou aqui Sempre fui a esquisita Nunca sobre a razão Talvez você me ajude A ver qual é a explicação Vem mostrar Já não tenho medo Nunca fui tão longe assim Sei que você é a chave pra eu me conhecer Vem me mostrar Apareça pra mim Quero te ver Me deixa entrar Eu cansei de esperar Eu quero te ver Me deixa entrar Eu me cansei de esperar Vocalistas: Há memórias no lugar Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Onde o vento Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Encontrar o mar Rainha Iduna: Lembre disso ao me chamar Elsa: Vou me achar Elsa, Rainha Iduna e Vocalistas: Vem mostrar Assume essa força Vem mudar O que sempre foi Rainha Iduna: Há muito tempo esperei para te conhecer Elsa: Te conhecer Rainha Iduna e Vocalistas: Te conhecer Elsa: Vem me mostrar Ah-ah-ah-ah! Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa e Rainha Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! en:Show Yourself Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas